


A HORSE AND JESUS GET TOGETHER AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL SHOCK YOU

by weeabooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Smut, don't take a word of this seriously it's incredibly cracky, i am sin, i found a page called "51 christian-friendly words for butthole" while i was writing this, jean is a literal meme, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys go get down all the way to funky town and have a grand ol time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A HORSE AND JESUS GET TOGETHER AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL SHOCK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> i am ashamed

“marco” jean neighed as marco licked up and down his donger. marco couldn’t reply, as his tongue was busy trying to flee from his mouth and fully fuse with jean’s bologna pony.

“ah ah marco please” jean continued, and marco finally had enough of whatever the fuck a dick tastes like and kneeled on the bed, knees on either side of jean. 

“jean” he whispered, grabbing the high-fructose porn syrup from the nightstand.

he took the strawberry-scented slip-n-slide helper and spread it all over his fingers, putting one into jean’s flesh doughnut. he moved it around, looking for jean’s fun-button.

one turned into two which turned into three, and jean was whinnying and snorting the whole time. marco’s other hand was on jean’s Mr. Winky, stroking it like you would a horse’s mane. 

“im gonna put it in now” marco licked jean’s ear. seriously wtf is up with marco and licking is his tongue ok????

they both moaned as he shoved his thick, throbbing meat popsicle into jean’s chamber of secrets, hitting his pleasure treasure spot over and over. 

“no homooooo!!!!” jean whined between thrusts, nails digging into marco’s back. ouch. 

marco stopped for a moment. “jean my penis is literally inside of you right now can you not”

“no let me finish” jean put his hands on marco’s chest and rolled so he was on top, riding marco with his surfboardt, surfboardt, surfboardt “no homo, full bi” he sensually breathed into marco’s ear, bouncing on that diack like a trampoline.

hearing jean say such a grand declaration of love was it for marco and he released his frickle nectar into jean’s booty.

jean looked disappointed he hadn’t gotten to cum yet. then marco grabbed his hippy hips and slid him off the yogurt slinger up his stomach. then he started jerking jean’s ding dong until there was baby gravy all over his chest. 

“wow” marco sighed.

“such sex very orgasam” jean replied.

“you meme-loving fuck” marco cooed lovingly.

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” jean said.

**Author's Note:**

> well i think this officially seals my fate i am going to hell for writing this piece of trash i hope to see you all there


End file.
